charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoebe Who?
|image = |caption = Time to yourself just took on a whole new meaning… |airdate = Emma Harrison |writer = Simon & Schuster Adult Publishing Group |director = 1416925325 |production = Season 6 | previous = House of Shards | next = High Spirits}} Phoebe Who? is the 38th book in the Charmed novels. It is set in Season 6 between "I Dream of Phoebe" and "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors", as Paige has dark hair again, but Phoebe still has her powers. Summary :A battle's finale, one sister lost— :Enemies disguised as friends, aim to cross. :Two sisters must remind her what she can't recall: :To bring her home safely and restore power to all. Phoebe is exhausted—between work, demon fighting, and helping her sisters, she has no time for herself. When she wakes from a battle not knowing who or where she is, Phoebe gets her long-awaited getaway and then some. A stranger named Aura promptly finds her and takes Phoebe into her care. There's something off about Aura and her friends, but Phoebe ignores her instinct and tries to settle into this new, relaxed lifestyle. Meanwhile, Piper and Paige fear the worst. They scry for Phoebe, but she is nowhere to be found. Not only have Aura and her friends put a cloaking spell on Phoebe, but they have also reintroduced her to magic, taking her on "missions" to steal protection charms from good witches. Their latest mission? Convincing Phoebe that Piper and Paige are evil and need to be rendered powerless. Will Piper and Paige be able to find Phoebe—and help her find herself—in time to restore the Power of Three? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition, Levitation, and Empathy. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Darryl Morris:' Lieutenant of the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. *'Aura Chen:' An evil witch with the power of Projective Levitation and Electrokinesis. *'Delilah:' Aura's accomplice and a witch with the power of Telepathy and Mind Manipulation. *'Terra:' Aura's accomplice and a witch with the power of Invisibility. *'Teague of the Lea:' Red haired leprechaun. In need of Phoebe's counseling. Minor *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. *'Nayla Braun:' A witch and storekeeper. *'Brian:' A leprechaun. *'Gail:' Brian's wife. *'Officer Palmer:' Police officer of the San Francisco Police Department. *'Officer Bright:' Police officer of the San Francisco Police Department. *'Flecter Demons:' A tribe of demons with a near infinite amount of backup. The only way to destroy the entire tribe is by vanquishing the emperor. Their powers include Fireballs, Shimmering, and Energy Balls. *'Maribel Locke:' A telekinetic witch targeted by the evil witches for her amulet. *'Muse:' An angelic being that inspires creativity in others. *'Fairy' Mentioned *'Victor Bennett:' Piper and Phoebe's father. *'Tilly:' Aura's "wuss" cousin, and presumably a witch. *'Aura Chen's Grandmother:' She was the guardian of one of the four amulets. Having grown weak and senile, she was unable to stop her granddaughter from stealing her amulet. *'Mikey:' Paige's kid charge, who is being hunted by a lower-level demon. Paige suspects him to be a Future Whitelighter. She has been tutoring him. *'Pete:' Piper's assistant manager. He is known to be a slacker, having neglected balancing the checkbook for two months. She made a mental note to fire Pete. Magical Notes Spells To Call a Lost Witch Power of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to Us who call you near, Come to Us and settle here. To Curse an Evil Witch Evil witch in my sight, vanquish thyselves, vanquish thy might, in this and every future life. To Find the Flecter Demon King By the forces of Heaven and Hell, draw to us this demon's lair. So that we may vanquish this evil, help us find him, take us there. Powers *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Maribel. *'Invisibility:' *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige. *'Fireballs:' Used by Flecter demons. *'Shimmering:' Used by Flecter demons. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Flecter demons. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper. Notes and Trivia Differences from the Show *Elise is called "Elyse" in this book. *Unlike the show, Leo is still the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. *Piper is not pregnant and Chris Halliwell doesn't exist. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise